


Yes, my lord!

by lady_oktavia



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, M/M, Masturbation, Nosebleed, Nosense, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_oktavia/pseuds/lady_oktavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Questo significa… » pensò « … che l’obiettivo di Rhadamanthys ero io? »<br/>La cosa lo aveva sorpreso particolarmente, sebbene in realtà – e a questa conclusione Kanon arrivò praticamente subito – non ci fosse poi così tanto da stupirsi, data l’immane quantità di immagini yaoi che circolavano su di loro ormai da tempo immemore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Braccato

_Stufo._

Stufo _marcio._

Ecco come si sentiva Kanon in quell’ultimo periodo.

Non ne poteva davvero più.

Da quando, dopo secoli e secoli di Guerre Sacre e morti epiche quanto inutili, Ade e Atena avevano _finalmente_ posto fine alle loro divergenze durante la battaglia svoltasi nell’Elisio, l’esistenza dell’intera casta dei Saint era stata completamente stravolta.

Insieme ai suoi “compagni” e anche a tutti gli Specter, era stato riportato indietro dagli Inferi proprio da Ade (quella scansafatiche di Atena era già tanto se muoveva le chiappe per alzarsi dal trono), in segno di pace e di gratitudine verso la sua nemica di un tempo, e da quell’istante in poi la sua vita aveva subito un cambiamento a dir poco _drastico_.

Inizialmente, Kanon aveva pensato che tale cambiamento non fosse nient’altro che un bene, almeno non avrebbe più dovuto rischiare la propria vita per una povera mentecatta, ma mai avrebbe immaginato che, neanche un anno più tardi, si sarebbe ritrovato a fare i conti con un nemico ben peggiore di qualsiasi divinità incazzata: _la noia_.

Ora, infatti, i Saint si limitavano a svolgere missioni di poco conto per la gente comune dietro lauto pagamento, denaro che, tra l’altro, veniva intascato in parte da Atena (come se non avesse già abbastanza soldi, quella ragazzina viziata!), e ciò, a lungo andare, si stava rivelando a dir poco snervante.

Mai come allora Kanon aveva rimpianto i tredici anni trascorsi a fare la bella vita ad Atlantide, circondato da splendide Nereidi e, ogni tanto, da qualche bel giovinetto (fra i quali spiccava particolarmente un certo Sorrento di Siren, ma _dettagli_ ).

Ci sarebbe tornato volentieri, se non fosse stato per quel _piccolissimo_ problema di nome _Poseidone_ , all’ira del quale Kanon non osava nemmeno pensare.

Però… era tutto così fottutamente noioso! Senza contare poi il fatto che sembrava ce la stessero mettendo tutta per farlo andare incontro a un esaurimento nervoso.

Atena, Saori Kido, non era altro che una mocciosetta stupida, capricciosa e taccagna, troppo impegnata a pensare alle frivolezze e al gingillo di quell’altro fenomeno da baraccone di Seiya di Pegasus per badare al Santuario, mentre gli altri Santi d’Oro – a eccezione di Scorpio, ovviamente – si stavano dimostrando uno peggio dell’altro, a parte – _forse_ – Cancer e Pisces, che avevano scelto la via dei soldi facili aprendo un’agenzia funebre con la benedizione dello stesso Ade, ormai tramutatosi anche lui in un completo rimbambito.

E poi c’era _lui_ , la sua maledizione, quel disastro chiamato _Saga_.

Quando, una volta tornato in vita, Kanon aveva scoperto che sarebbe dovuto ritornare a vivere con suo fratello alla Casa dei Gemelli, per poco non era scoppiato a piangere. Per la disperazione, però, non certo per la gioia!

Riprendere a vivere con il suo gemello era stata proprio l’ultima dannazione che gli dei avevano deciso di riservargli, una dannazione tale che Kanon avrebbe preferito rimanere sottoterra a fare da concime.

I primi mesi erano stati a dir poco infernali, li avevano passati a darsele di santa ragione, spesso finendo in infermeria – se tale poteva essere chiamato quel capannone fatiscente ai margini del Santuario – con un occhio nero o il setto nasale fracassato, fino a quando non avevano imparato, non senza grande fatica, a _sopportarsi_. Certo, non che la situazione fosse migliorata granché, dato che non mancavano di rivolgersi sguardi carichi di odio e sputarsi veleno addosso, ma perlomeno non arrivavano più alle mani, _almeno non così spesso_.

Tuttavia, da quando Saga si era fidanzato ufficialmente con _palle mosce Aiolos_ , suo sogno erotico di sempre, la situazione aveva ripreso a peggiorare, e in maniera decisamente catastrofica, già, perché dal giorno in cui aveva dato inizio a quella relazione Saga era diventato ancora più rincitrullito (come se non lo fosse già abbastanza, quello psicopatico!). E non solo! Fin troppo spesso, infatti, Kanon si era ritrovato a dover assistere alle loro smancerie, a osservarli con aria disgustata mentre pomiciavano sul divano del salotto e si sussurravano frasi melense che avrebbero fatto invidia a un qualsiasi romanzetto Harmony di quinta categoria. Per non parlare poi delle notti insonni in cui era costretto ad ascoltare suo malgrado i gemiti osceni che i due squinternati emettevano mentre copulavano allegramente nella stanza a fianco.

 _Che orrore_.

Aveva provato in più occasioni la tentazione di soffocarli entrambi nel sonno con un cuscino, ma – fortunatamente per loro – aveva fatto appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo e a tutta la sua pazienza, riuscendo miracolosamente a trattenersi dal compiere un fratricidio, cosa che Saga, tra l’altro, si meritava pienamente, del resto era stato _lui_ a rinchiudere a Capo Sounion il suo stesso fratello, il sangue del suo sangue!

Aveva pensato, Kanon, che tale supplizio non sarebbe potuto peggiorare ulteriormente, ma si era sbagliato di grosso. Non bastavano i capricci di quell’infingarda di Atena, non bastava doversi sorbire quella piaga del suo gemello, _no_! Ci si doveva mettere pure un tale Valentine dell’Arpia, lo scagnozzo – per non dire _leccaculo_ – di colui che Kanon aveva soprannominato sarcasticamente _Mister Monociglio_ : il suo arcinemico e storico rivale Rhadamanthys della Viverna.

A partire dal giorno in cui Atena e Ade avevano concluso definitivamente la loro guerra millenaria, Santi e Specter erano stati autorizzati a circolare liberamente sia al Santuario che all’interno del Palazzo di Ade, sebbene i loro contatti non fossero nient’altro che furiose litigate e scazzottate degne dei peggiori buzzurri, per cui non era raro che Kanon si ritrovasse faccia a faccia con Mr. Monociglio. Ciò nonostante, si era sempre limitato a ignorarlo, rivolgendogli solo qualche fugace sguardo di sufficienza, perché ora per quel Giudice Infernale provava solo pena, soprattutto da quando, a causa di un certo Zellos del Rospo, era diventata di dominio pubblico la notizia del colossale due di picche che Radamanthuys aveva ricevuto da Pandora, notizia che aveva reso la Viverna lo zimbello dell’intero palazzo. E anche del Santuario, dato che nemmeno i Saint perdevano occasione per ridergli dietro, soprattutto Milo, da sempre noto per il suo essere un donnaiolo di prima categoria.

Doveva ammetterlo, Kanon, sotto sotto anche lui ci aveva goduto parecchio, così quell’idiota di uno Specter imparava a fare il presuntuoso!

Di recente, tuttavia, era accaduto un fatto piuttosto _strano_. Era da un po’, infatti, che Rhadamanthys non si faceva più vedere in giro, almeno due settimane, era come se si fosse dissolto nel nulla, e nessuno sembrava avere più sue notizie, nemmeno il suo superiore, il tutto nonostante l’intera armata degli Specter lo avesse cercato in lungo e in largo per giorni.

Tutto ciò agli occhi di Kanon appariva davvero strano, non era normale che un Giudice Infernale di tale calibro sparisse così all’improvviso, doveva esserci sicuramente qualcosa dietro.

Peccato solo che proprio da quel momento Valentine avesse preso a perseguitarlo! Lo seguiva _ovunque_ , senza dargli un attimo di tregua, approfittando spesso per insultarlo e accusarlo della scomparsa del suo padrone.

« Ammettilo, Kanon di Gemini! » gli urlava « Sei stato tu a far sparire il mio signore Rhadamanthys! Lo hai già ucciso una volta, niente di strano che lo abbia fatto di nuovo! Avanti, _confessa_! »

Kanon, però, da confessare non aveva un bel niente perché lui con quella sparizione non c’entrava assolutamente nulla.

« Ma lo vuoi capire che non ne so nulla?! » cercava di difendersi « Lasciami in pace! »

Ma Valentine, che dalla sua poteva vantare una testardaggine degna di quella di un mulo, non demordeva.

« È inutile che lo neghi! Non mi arrenderò fino a quando non avrai confessato il tuo crimine! » replicava con rabbia « Sei avvisato! »

E Kanon, in tale frangente, non poteva fare altro che sospirare e andarsene con aria decisamente scocciata, oltre che con una buona dose di frustrazione, dato che non possedeva alcuna prova concreta per dimostrare a quel rompiscatole la propria innocenza.

_Che seccatura…_

. . .

L’ex Sea Dragon si lasciò andare sul divano del salotto.

Si sentiva stanco, per non dire esausto, aveva solo voglia di schiacciare un pisolino e non pensare a nulla.

Era una calda e afosa domenica di primavera inoltrata, ma Valentine non lo aveva lasciato in pace neanche quel giorno, aggredendolo con le solite minacce, e Kanon sentiva di averne davvero abbastanza di quella faccenda.

 _Dannazione_.

_Se solo avesse potuto, lo avrebbe ucciso con le sue mani, quel Valentine…_

Avrebbe finito per assopirsi se non fosse stato per la _fastidiosa_ voce di Saga, che lo risvegliò bruscamente dallo stato di torpore in cui era sprofondato.

\- Che ti prende, fratello? – chiese Saga con tono gentile – Questo pomeriggio ti vedo fin troppo stanco.

Kanon aveva seri dubbi riguardo la sincerità del suo gemello. Quasi sicuramente, era stato lo strizzacervelli – dal quale Saga aveva ripreso a farsi seguire _per sicurezza_ – a raccomandargli di mantenere la calma e di mostrarsi sempre ben disposto verso il suo odiato consanguineo.

\- Non sono affari tuoi. – rispose seccato – Lasciami dormire.

\- Oooh, ma come siamo simpatici oggi! – fece Saga sarcastico.

Fu allora che Kanon si alterò, rivolgendo al gemello un’occhiataccia e mettendosi a sedere sul divano.

\- Senti, c’è già quell’idiota di Valentine a rendermi la vita impossibile, non ti ci mettere anche tu!

\- Eh? Valentine? – domandò Saga con aria stupita.

\- Certo che sei proprio fuori dal mondo! – replicò Kanon ancora più infastidito – Cerchi di fare il bravo fratellone ma ancora non ti sei accorto che il tuo _adorato_ gemellino subisce stalking da uno Specter! – continuò poi, facendo appello a tutto il proprio sarcasmo.

\- E perché mai dovrebbe avercela con te? – chiese il maggiore sempre più perplesso.

\- Tsk! Pensa che sia stato io a far sparire il suo padrone!

\- Il suo padrone?

\- Ma sì, quel Giudice Infernale scomparso qualche giorno fa, Rhadamanthys della Viverna!

Fu in quell’istante che Saga si irrigidì. Sul suo volto si dipinse un’espressione di pura rabbia, mentre i suoi occhi cominciavano ad assumere una colorazione rossastra e i suoi capelli biondi ad annerirsi pericolosamente.

\- Ah! Rhadamanthys! – anche la sua voce era cambiata, si era fatta decisamente più minacciosa – Qu-Quel porco con il monosopracciglio!

Questa volta fu Kanon a fissare il fratello con aria interrogativa, completamente incurante del fatto che Saga si stesse lasciando sopraffare ancora una volta dal suo _lato oscuro_.

_Ormai ci era abituato…_

\- Che? Vuol dire che tu ne sai qualcosa?

\- Come potrei non ricordarmi? – rispose Saga digrignando i denti – Quel dannato bastardo!

Kanon era sempre più sicuro di essere ormai vicino alla verità, aveva già capito che dietro la sparizione della Viverna doveva esserci sicuramente lo zampino di suo fratello.

\- Si può sapere che diavolo gli hai fatto? – chiese.

\- L’ho spedito a farsi un viaggetto nell’Another Dimension giusto due settimane fa. – replicò il gemello maggiore, non senza una punta di _profonda_ soddisfazione.

\- Cosa?!

\- Se lo è meritato! – proseguì ancora Saga – Mi ha seguito di nascosto e mi ha toccato il sedere! Il mio _prezioso_ sedere!

Kanon venne scosso da un sussulto.

Dovette fare i salti mortali per non scoppiare a ridere. Doveva ammetterlo, l’immagine di Mr. Monociglio che palpeggiava il fondoschiena di suo fratello non poteva non suscitare la sua ilarità.

Però…

_Ora tutto si spiegava!_

_Ecco perché Saga era così di cattivo umore ultimamente!_

\- Sei fuori?! Ti rendi conto che per colpa tua quel Valentine mi sta perseguitando?! – protestò irato – Libera subito Rhadamanthys!

\- Giammai! – rispose Saga, incrociando le braccia al petto – Non ho intenzione di farmi molestare un’altra volta da quello screanzato!

\- E io non ho intenzione di prendermi ancora le _tue_ colpe! – ribatté Kanon sempre più furioso.

La tensione era alle stelle, ormai, una sola scintilla avrebbe potuto far scoppiare il finimondo ma – fortunatamente – quella lite venne interrotta sul nascere da un suono che attirò l’attenzione di Saga.

Qualcuno stava bussando alla porta.

Doveva essere sicuramente _palle mosce_ , pensò Kanon, era il momento giusto per dileguarsi, non aveva alcuna voglia di fare la candela per l’ennesima volta!

Mentre suo fratello, il quale – nel frattempo – si era ricomposto, tornando subito della sua colorazione _naturale_ , andava ad aprire tutto allegro e pimpante, sgattaiolò via dal salotto, per poi rifugiarsi nella propria camera da letto. Si sentiva un po’ un codardo nel fare ciò, ma quel giorno non era proprio in vena di litigate, il tutto nonostante provocare Saga gli fosse sempre piaciuto, e fin troppo.

_Maledizione._

Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di porre fine a quell’assurda situazione, oltre che alla _noia_ , ovviamente.

Non poteva nemmeno divertirsi con qualche ninfa e ancella come faceva ad Atlantide, e tutto a causa del tassativo divieto che Atena aveva imposto sul sesso, divieto che i Saint (quella puttanella di Saga prima di tutti) si divertivano a violare in maniera a dir poco spudorata; peccato che Kanon, essendo le ancelle state dotate di cintura di castità rimovibile solo e unicamente da Atena stessa, non avesse ancora trovato qualcuno con cui _intrattenersi_.

Gli bruciava ammetterlo, ma un po’ invidiava suo fratello e _palle mosce_ , almeno loro sapevano come divertirsi.

Si distese sul letto, sperando di riuscire a concedersi finalmente una bella e sana dormita, ma anche quella speranza andò subito in fumo, infrangendosi come il vetro della finestra, che una grossa pietra aveva appena mandato in frantumi.

Kanon alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffò sonoramente. Aveva capito di chi si trattava. Si alzò dal proprio giaciglio, affacciandosi poi alla finestra, spalancandola.

 _Lui_ era lì, come sempre, gli occhi fissi sulla finestra e lo sguardo furioso.

\- Oh, insomma, Valentine! – berciò l’ex Marina – Vuoi smetterla di perseguitarmi una buona volta?!

\- È inutile che scappi, _Gemini Kanon_! Non mi arrenderò fino a quando non avrai sputato il rospo! – replicò lo Specter puntandogli contro il dito indice con aria di sfida.

Sospirò, Kanon.

Dato che Saga non aveva alcuna intenzione di liberare _l’ostaggio_ , aveva compreso suo malgrado che quella ridicola situazione toccava a lui risolverla.

_Che scarogna._

Con un balzo felino, saltò giù dalla finestra, atterrando proprio davanti a quello che ormai poteva definire il suo persecutore.

\- Stammi bene a sentire, Valentine. – disse – È ora di finirla con questa buffonata, e sono pronto a dimostrarti che stavolta non è colpa mia!

\- Non ti credo!

\- Poco importa. – rispose Kanon secco – Ho le prove.

Questa volta, Valentine non rispose, si limitò a fissare il proprio interlocutore con sospetto.

\- Ora seguimi. – continuò poi il cavaliere d’Atena.

Aveva capito qual era il modo per liberare Mr. Monociglio dalla sua prigione, ma per eseguire tale procedimento sarebbe stato meglio recarsi in un posto più isolato, del resto, se Kanon lo avesse fatto nei pressi della Terza Casa, Saga se ne sarebbe potuto accorgere, e lui non aveva certo voglia di sopportare ancora una volta i deliri schizofrenici del suo gemello con l’hobby di imprigionare le persone.

Lo sguardo di Valentine si fece ancora più sospettoso.

\- Che c’è? – domandò sprezzante – Vuoi portarmi in un luogo appartato per uccidermi? Sappi che non ci casco!

\- Guarda che se avessi voluto lo avrei fatto già da molto tempo. – rispose Kanon sempre più seccato.

_La sua pazienza era davvero al limite._

Lo Specter dell’Arpia deglutì, mostrandosi per la prima volta seriamente intimorito. In effetti, Gemini non aveva tutti i torti, del resto durante la Guerra Sacra aveva dato fin troppo filo da torcere anche al suo superiore, arrivando perfino a ucciderlo, non era il caso di sottovalutarlo e provocarlo ancora. Per questo, senza fare più alcuna obiezione, decise di seguirlo, malgrado continuasse a non fidarsi e a temere per la propria incolumità, se non per la sua stessa vita, ma pur di ritrovare Rhadamanthys sano e salvo avrebbe fatto questo e altro.

Kanon lo condusse appena fuori dal Santuario, in una piccola radura, a poca distanza dalle rovine di uno dei tanti templi dedicati ad Atena. Una volta giunti al centro della radura, Kanon fece a Valentine cenno di fermarsi.

\- Ora osserva. – gli ordinò, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio.

Il Gold Saint spalancò le braccia, pronto a eseguire la sua tecnica.

\- E adesso compari davanti a me! – tuonò – Another Dimension!

In pochi istanti, davanti a lui e a un attonito Valentine, si aprì un varco dimensionale formato da vari reticoli e all’interno del quale sembrava su muovessero decine e decine di pianeti e galassie.

\- M-Ma che razza di t-tecnica è? – balbettò Valentine sempre più sbalordito.

Senza dire una parola e senza alcuna esitazione, Kanon si tuffò nel varco, pronto a cominciare una “missione” che si sarebbe rivelata piuttosto ardua. Non sapeva nemmeno perché stesse facendo tutto questo, perché si stesse scomodando tanto per uno che sino a poco tempo prima era stato uno dei suoi più acerrimi nemici.

_La noia gli stava dando alla testa, decisamente._

Come aveva previsto, la ricerca si fece subito tremendamente complicata, a tal punto che in più occasioni Kanon si ritrovò a pensare di star faticando come una povera bestia per nulla.

Fu proprio quando le speranze di ottenere successo stavano incominciando a scemare che _lo vide_ , anche se avrebbe preferito non vederlo proprio, perlomeno non in quello stato pietoso. Rhadamanthys, infatti, sembrava trovarsi in uno stato catatonico ed era rannicchiato in posizione fetale, il volto segnato dalla paura. In più, era visibilmente disidratato, ma almeno era vivo.

Kanon si chiedeva come avesse fatto a sopravvivere in quelle condizioni per quasi quindici giorni, ma arrivò subito alla conclusione che non era il caso di porsi ulteriori domande, alla fine, si parlava pur sempre di un Giudice Infernale, e poi lo stesso Kanon era riuscito a sopravvivere per settimane intere in condizioni critiche e senza né cibo e né acqua, peraltro rischiando l’annegamento ogni giorno, tutto grazie a Saga e al suo _sconfinato_ amore fraterno.

Tuttavia, non era il caso di pensarci troppo.

Senza preoccuparsi minimamente, afferrò Rhadamanthys, il quale non diede alcun segnale di risposta, per i capelli e annullò l’Another Dimension, uscendo finalmente da quel posto infernale.

Una volta rientrato nel mondo reale, Kanon gettò con malagrazia un incosciente Rhadamanthys ai piedi di Valentine, che ancora lo stava aspettando trepidante. Visibilmente preoccupato, lo Specter dell’Arpia si precipitò subito a soccorrere il proprio superiore.

\- P-Padrone!

Kanon si sentì decisamente più sollevato nell’assistere a quella scena. Non che gli importasse delle condizioni e della vita del suo rivale, anzi, per lui Mr. Monociglio poteva anche crepare di nuovo, ma almeno così quell’idiota di Valentine avrebbe spesso di tormentarlo a ogni ora del giorno.

\- Bene, sei contento che ho riportato indietro il tuo prezioso padroncino? – fece con tono assai dispregiativo – Credo di meritarmi almeno un _grazie_ da parte tua.

Valentine lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia.

\- E comunque, – proseguì ancora l’ex Marina Shogun – sappi che il responsabile di tutto questo è quel deficiente di mio fratello, prenditela con lui.

_Se lo meritava, Saga._

_Così imparava a metterlo nei guai!_

\- E con ciò, – disse poi – addio!

Detto questo, Kanon voltò le spalle ai due Specter e si avviò verso il Santuario. Destinazione: Ottava Casa. Una serata a girare per i bordelli di lusso con Milo sarebbe stata ben più produttiva di una trascorsa ad ascoltare suo fratello e _palle mosce_ mentre amoreggiavano.

Finalmente era libero!

O almeno così credeva, perché non poteva minimamente immaginare che questo sarebbe stato solo l’inizio di una lunga passata di palate.

_Povero illuso._


	2. Punizione

\- _Kanon!_ – tuonò una voce cupa, più minacciosa che mai.  
Per l’ennesima volta quella mattina, Kanon sollevò gli occhi al cielo con aria visibilmente seccata, se non addirittura rassegnata. Aveva già intuito a chi apparteneva quella voce. Era fin troppo inconfondibile.  
Aveva creduto stupidamente che, una volta liberato Mr. Monociglio dalla prigione in cui Saga l’aveva spedito, avrebbe posto per sempre fine a tutta quella faccenda ma, per sua grande sfortuna, le cose non erano andate come sperato, i giorni di pace erano stati troppo pochi, e tutto per colpa _sua_ , di quel ficcanaso di Valentine, _ancora lui!_  
Lo Specter dell’Arpia, infatti, non si era certo stato zitto, anzi, era corso subito a lamentarsi con Ade dell’onta subìta dal suo comandante, e ciò, com’era ovvio aspettarsi, aveva scatenato un vero e proprio putiferio.  
Inizialmente, Kanon aveva pensato che la questione non lo avrebbe riguardato più di tanto, in fin dei conti era stato Saga a far sparire Rhadamanthys, mica lui, ma si era dovuto ben presto rendere conto di aver sbagliato i calcoli, già, perché il suo gemello non aveva certo preso bene la liberazione del _porco con il monosopracciglio._  
\- Sì? – rispose l’ex Marina Shogun sogghignando e facendo di proposito finta di nulla.  
\- Come ti sei permesso di liberare quel dannato Specter dall’Another Dimension?! Vuoi per caso farti un altro soggiorno a Capo Sounion?!  
Saga era a dir poco furibondo, a tal punto che i suoi occhi emanavano bagliori sanguigni e i suoi capelli, ormai del tutto anneriti, sembravano fluttuare.  
Ciò nonostante, Kanon non si fece intimorire.  
\- Stammi bene a sentire, _fratello_. – rispose, fissando Saga dritto in faccia – Ti ripeto che non ho alcuna intenzione di prendermi le _tue_ colpe per pararti il culo. Sono stato chiaro? E poi, – proseguì ancora – quel Valentine mi stava perseguitando!  
\- Avresti potuto sbarazzarti anche di lui e risolvere così la situazione! – ribatté Saga, mentre sul suo volto si disegnava un ghigno malefico.  
\- Oooh, certo! – fece Kanon sarcastico – Un’altra Guerra Sacra è proprio ciò di cui ho bisogno! Pensi davvero che Ade sarebbe così stupido da non sospettare di noi Saint?  
\- E allora? – Saga non sembrava minimamente preoccupato da tale ipotesi – Sarebbe l’occasione giusta per toglierlo definitivamente di mezzo!  
Ormai il suo _lato oscuro_ aveva totalmente preso il sopravvento.  
 _Dove diamine era Aiolos quando c’era bisogno di lui?!_  
Tuttavia, Kanon, sebbene gli costasse ammetterlo, un po’ si trovava d’accordo con il suo gemello. Ben sapeva anche lui cosa significasse _delirio di onnipotenza_ , in fin dei conti, lo aveva provato in prima persona fino a non molto tempo fa. Malgrado ciò, in quel periodo si sentiva talmente stanco e spossato da non avere voglia nemmeno di riesumare i suoi antichi piani di conquista del mondo, piani che aveva seriamente pensato di riprendere in considerazione una volta scoperto quanto Atena fosse maledettamente insopportabile.  
 _Forse stava invecchiando._  
\- Tu pensala come vuoi. – tagliò corto – Tanto questo pomeriggio toccherà a te rispondere delle tue azioni al cospetto di Ade e di Atena!  
  
E invece non fu così, già, perché anche lo stesso Kanon fu costretto a presentarsi dinanzi ai due dei in qualità di _testimone_ , o meglio, di _persona informata sui fatti_ , e dovette fare ricorso a tutto il proprio autocontrollo pur di non picchiare più volte la testa contro qualche colonna per la disperazione.  
 _La sfortuna aveva proprio deciso di prendersela con lui in quel periodo._  
 _Dannazione._  
 _Se solo se ne fosse rimasto ad Atlantide!_  
 _Ah già… Poseidone…_  
Per tutto il tragitto verso la Tredicesima Casa, dove Atena e Ade li attendevano, lui e Saga non si rivolsero neanche la parola. Durante la lite di poco prima era già tanto se non erano arrivati alle botte.  
Saga aveva un’aria a dir poco stravolta. Si era dovuto imbottire di calmanti e psicofarmaci vari pur di impedire che il suo alter ego _un po’ meno benevolo_ prendesse il controllo e mandasse tutto in malora. Di nuovo.  
Una volta varcato il portone della sala principale, si ritrovarono di fronte proprio le due divinità, affiancate anche dal Gran Sacerdote, sì, proprio lui, Shion dell’Ariete, quello che Saga aveva trucidato con nonchalance poco più di tredici anni prima. Era stato resuscitato anche lui in seguito alla felice conclusione dell’ultima Guerra Sacra, ma Kanon era convintissimo che avrebbe preferito decisamente restarsene nell’aldilà. Del resto, dopo quasi due secoli di pontificato…  
« Chissà se riuscirà mai a vedere la pensione, quel vecchio rimbambito… » pensò.  
Atena, come sempre, sedeva sul trono con aria tronfia e con indosso il suo abito bianco firmato, ingioiellata a tal punto da sembrare un albero di Natale.  
 _Che spettacolo penoso._  
Ade, invece, stava in piedi alla destra di sua nipote ed era vestito in maniera _decisamente_ più sobria: un chitone di colore nero, lungo quasi fin sotto le ginocchia, arricchito qua e là da qualche piccolo ornamento e che lasciava scoperti la spalla destra e, in parte, i pettorali scultorei.  
Seppur loro _estremo_ malgrado, i due gemelli si inchinarono in segno di rispetto.  
\- I nostri omaggi, Vergine Atena, Sommo Ade.  
Sembrava che il _processo_ stesse per cominciare, ma mancava ancora _qualcuno_ all’appello. Qualche minuto dopo, infatti, si presentò anche _lui_ , l’altro protagonista di quell’assurda vicenda, Rhadamanthys della Viverna, accompagnato, come sempre, dal fido Valentine.  
Nel momento in cui lo vide entrare, Saga non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di fulminarlo con uno sguardo di fuoco, particolare che non sfuggì all’occhio attento di Kanon, che non mancò anche lui di squadrare Mr. Monociglio da capo a piedi. Pareva essersi ripreso dal trauma subìto, nonostante la sua paura fosse più che evidente. E ciò divertiva immensamente Kanon, adorava vedere quello stupido presuntuoso farsela sotto.  
Anche i due Specter si inchinarono, rivolgendo agli dei che stavano davanti a loro i dovuti onori e – dinanzi a quella _patetica_ scena – Kanon non riuscì a non notare quanto il doversi prostrare anche al cospetto di Atena li frustrasse e li disgustasse profondamente.  
 _Come non capirli._  
Fu in quell’istante che il tanto temuto _processo_ ebbe inizio.  
\- Saga! – tuonò Saori, alzandosi dal trono e puntando lo scettro di Nike contro il Santo dei Gemelli – Come hai osato commettere un crimine tanto grave contro uno dei soldati del mio onorabile zio? Eppure avevo ordinato di porre fine alle ostilità con gli Specter!  
Ade la sostenne con un cenno d’assenso, e così il Gran Sacerdote, mentre Valentine sorrideva soddisfatto. Rhadamanthys, invece, non diceva una parola.  
Nell’udire le parole di Saori, Kanon avvertì un conato di vomito che riuscì a malapena a trattenere. Quella ragazzetta era talmente ipocrita da far venire la pelle d’oca, ed era singolare che definisse il proprio zio _onorabile_ quando sino a poco tempo prima non avrebbe esitato a sputargli in faccia e a criticare il suo operato sparando i suoi soliti stupidi sermoni buonisti; ma Ade, dal canto suo, non era certo meglio, quanto a idiozia avrebbero potuto fare a gara.  
In risposta a ciò che Atena aveva appena detto, Saga si schiarì la voce e iniziò a parlare, cercando il più possibile di mantenere un tono pacato, sebbene ciò gli desse non pochi problemi.  
\- Divina Atena, so di essermi macchiato ancora una volta di una grave colpa, – disse – ma avevo le mie ragioni per colpire la Viverna.  
Kanon, intanto, osservava il fratello in silenzio. Saga stava sudando a litri, cercare di non cedere all’ _altro sé stesso_ in una simile occasione si stava rivelando fin troppo faticoso per lui.  
\- Che cosa?! – questa volta fu Ade a rivolgersi al Gold Saint – Pur riconoscendo la tua colpa, osi ancora tentare di giustificarti? Con chi credi di parlare, stolto umano?!  
Nel sentire quell’ammonimento, Saga si alzò di scatto in piedi, sfidando con lo sguardo il dio degli Inferi.  
\- Quel porc… ahem… qu-quel Rhadamanthys, il giorno in cui è successo il fatto, mi ha seguito di nascosto fino al belvedere del Santuario e… – le sue gote erano ormai diventate rosso fiammante per la vergogna e per la rabbia che tali ricordi gli suscitavano – … m-mi ha palpeggiato il cul… ehm… fondoschiena! Mi stava molestando! – protestò ancora – La mia è stata solo autodifesa!  
Sia Ade che Atena fissarono Saga con _estremo_ stupore, gli occhi spalancati e le bocche semiaperte. Anche Shion, malgrado l’elmo oscurasse il suo volto, sembrava estremamente sconvolto.  
 _Alla fine, non avevano nemmeno tutti i torti._  
Kanon dovette trattenere le risate, ma non poté fare a meno di ghignare divertito. Era pronto a godersi lo spettacolo. In fin dei conti, quel tanto temuto colloquio stava cominciando a rivelarsi ben più divertente del previsto.  
Ripresosi dallo stupore, nonostante fosse ancora parecchio scosso, Ade si voltò verso la Viverna, che fino ad allora non aveva nemmeno fiatato, e gli domandò spiegazioni. Spiegazioni più che _dovute_ , in effetti.  
\- Rhadamanthys… è vera questa storia?  
Seguirono alcuni minuti di silenzio, minuti che a tutti i presenti parvero interminabili, fino a quando il Giudice Infernale non si decise finalmente a dare la sua risposta.  
\- Sì. – rispose, non senza un certo imbarazzo – È vero.  
Lo stupore s’impadronì nuovamente delle due divinità, le quali lo guardarono a dir poco scandalizzate, Atena in particolare, del resto la sua sessuofobia e il suo bigottismo estremo (a meno che non si trattasse di Pegasus, ovvio) erano ormai cosa nota a tutti.  
\- Quale orrore! – esclamò.  
Ade, invece, si lasciò prendere dalla rabbia. I suoi occhi d’acquamarina si fecero di brace e fissò il proprio sottoposto come se volesse incenerirlo.  
\- _Rhadamanthys!_ – urlò – Questa volta hai davvero superato il limite! Ti avevo raccomandato di non infastidire più i Saint! Come osi disobbedirmi?!  
La Viverna sussultò, incominciò a tremare dalla testa ai piedi. Era fin troppo palese che il suo superiore, o meglio, _la sua ira_ , lo terrorizzasse assai. Si alzò in piedi e mise subito le mani avanti, come a voler cercare di giustificarsi, seppur blandamente. _O inutilmente._  
\- I-Io n-non avevo alcuna i-intenzione di arrecare fastidio a Saga di Gemini! – balbettò – C-C’è stato uno scambio di persona!  
Nel momento in cui tali parole giunsero alle sue orecchie, Kanon ebbe un singulto, sbarrò gli occhi.  
 _Uno scambio di persona…_  
 _Adesso era tutto chiaro!_  
« Questo significa… » pensò « … che l’obiettivo di Rhadamanthys ero io? »  
La cosa lo aveva sorpreso particolarmente, sebbene in realtà – e a questa conclusione Kanon arrivò praticamente subito – non ci fosse poi così tanto da stupirsi, data l’immane quantità di immagini _yaoi_ che circolavano su di loro ormai da tempo immemore.  
Ciò nonostante, tale questione non rappresentava un problema per lui, _anzi_ , lo intrigava maledettamente.  
 _Finalmente un po’ di divertimento._  
Sogghignò in maniera sinistra, Kanon, nell’istante in cui un piano _diabolico_ quanto estremamente _geniale_ balenò nella sua mente. Una punta d’orgoglio crebbe in lui, si sentiva come se il vecchio sé stesso fosse tornato, ma dovette trattenersi dal mostrare la propria euforia e il suo sorriso malizioso, sardonico, non voleva certo finire un’altra volta a Capo Sounion e fra le grinfie della propria nemesi, ovvero il dio dei Mari.  
L’espressione sul volto di Ade, intanto, si fece ancor più rabbiosa.  
\- Niente scuse! – rispose – Rhadamanthys, è ora che tu paghi per questo gesto tanto disgustoso quanto scellerato!  
\- M-Ma mio signore! – cercò di protestare Valentine, che ovviamente non perdeva mai occasione per tentare di tirare fuori dai guai il proprio comandante – Il mio padrone Rhadamanthys è sempre stato uno dei vostri più fedeli servitori! Non potete chiudere un occhio questa volta?  
\- Taci, Valentine! – lo ammonì il dio – Non esiste alcuna giustificazione per un’azione tanto barbara!  
La situazione stava davvero degenerando; la Viverna sembrava a dir poco spacciata, e Kanon non osava nemmeno pensare all’atroce punizione che quei due idioti avevano intenzione di riservargli. Contrariamente a lui, Saga sembrava più soddisfatto che mai, e come dargli torto, dato che ora il processo pendeva decisamente _in suo favore_.  
Kanon, però, non ci stava.  
Ora che aveva appreso la _succulenta_ notizia riguardante il _vero_ scopo del suo rivale, non aveva alcuna intenzione di rinunciare al divertimento, di lasciarsi sfuggire quell’occasione fin troppo _allettante_ , soprattutto in un periodo così maledettamente _noioso_.  
 _Era giunto il momento di mettere in atto il suo piano._  
Si alzò anche lui in piedi, cercando di mostrarsi il più calmo e razionale possibile, oltre che modesto, seppur con grande difficoltà.  
\- Sommo Ade, Vergine Atena, in quanto persona informata sui fatti, avrei un accordo da proporre, se posso permettermi.  
Sia Saori Kido che il dio degli Inferi, come anche Saga, lo osservarono un po’ sorpresi, seppur leggermente sospettosi, data la fama _non proprio_ eccelsa del loro interlocutore, ma reagirono _decisamente_ meglio di quanto l’ex Marina Shogun si era aspettato.  
\- E sia. – rispose Ade – Parla, Gemini Kanon.  
Atena, invece, rimase in silenzio. La sua incapacità – e ciò Kanon poteva sostenerlo con _assoluta_ certezza – era tale che l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare in un simile frangente era lasciare tutto nelle mani del suo nemico di un tempo, il quale – questo bisognava ammetterlo – possedeva doti di comando e di amministrazione _incredibilmente_ superiori alle sue.  
 _Non che ci volesse poi così tanto, alla fine._  
\- Sebbene lui sia stato uno dei miei più grandi nemici, – incominciò a dire Kanon – non ritengo giusto sottoporlo a una punizione troppo crudele. – continuò poi, guadagnandosi subito un’occhiataccia da parte di Saga.  
Rhadamanthys, al contrario, lo guardò speranzoso, seppur assai stupito.  
Era evidente che pur di sfuggire a una punizione esemplare avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa, anche se questo significava farsi aiutare – o meglio, _parare il culo_ – dal proprio acerrimo rivale, rivale che ora si stava trasformando nel suo sogno erotico più ricorrente, visto ciò che era accaduto solo due settimane prima.  
Non poteva assolutamente immaginare di star andando incontro a un vero e proprio _supplizio_.  
\- E con questo che intendi dire? – chiese il dio dell’oltretomba fissando il Gold Saint con sospetto.  
Fu allora che il _malefico_ piano di Kanon prese definitivamente forma.  
\- Intendo dire che per un certo periodo Rhadamanthys dovrà lavorare come maggiordomo presso la Terza Casa, in modo da poter così fare ammenda della sua colpa.  
Il silenzio calò nuovamente su tutta la Tredicesima Casa.  
I presenti – e questo con _enorme_ soddisfazione da parte di Kanon – sembravano tutti attoniti e sconvolti, ancor più di quando Rhadamanthys aveva fatto quell’ _imbarazzante_ confessione. Sulle labbra di Kanon comparve l’ennesimo sorriso beffardo, pregustava già le reazioni (soprattutto quella di Mr. Monociglio) che tutti coloro che gli stavano intorno avrebbero avuto una volta ripresisi dallo stupore, reazioni che fortunatamente non tardarono troppo ad arrivare.  
Rhadamanthys era rimasto completamente paralizzato, come se l’intero mondo gli fosse crollato addosso. Sembrava fosse diventato una statua di ghiaccio, e Kanon non si sarebbe sorpreso affatto se il Giudice Infernale – ormai decaduto e completamente privato di quel poco dignità che gli restava – si fosse improvvisamente sgretolato in mille mezzi.  
 _Era stato davvero così idiota da credere che il suo nemico giurato lo avrebbe aiutato in uno slancio di pietà?_  
 _Povero stolto._  
Anche Valentine era rimasto completamente di stucco, pareva quasi sul punto di svenire.  
La reazione di Saga, invece, fu decisamente più violenta.  
 _Com’era lecito aspettarsi, d’altronde._  
Afferrò il fratello per un lembo della maglia, per poi guardarlo dritto in faccia, digrignando i denti e rivolgendogli uno sguardo che definire _furibondo_ era decisamente poco. Oramai i suoi occhi erano completamente iniettati di sangue.  
\- Ma che diavolo stai dicendo, idiota?! – sbraitò – Ti sei bevuto il cervello? Quel porco in casa _mia_ non ci deve mettere piede! È chiaro?!  
Kanon, però, non si lasciò intimidire neanche questa volta.    
\- Ti ricordo che quella è anche casa mia, _fratello_. – replicò senza batter ciglio.  
\- T-Tu… – riuscì a farfugliare Saga, ormai in preda all’ira più funesta – … c-come osi…  
Sarebbero arrivati alle mani per l’ennesima volta se non fosse stato per la voce di Ade, il quale, ripresosi ancora una volta dallo stupore, pose subito fine al conflitto tra i due gemelli ammonendoli pesantemente.  
\- Placatevi, umani! – tuonò – Risparmiate questi inutili tafferugli!  
Kanon avrebbe voluto rispondergli per le rime, se solo avesse potuto. Chi diavolo si credeva di essere quel rimbambito, come osava rivolgersi in tal modo all’uomo che aveva ingannato e manovrato nell’ombra perfino suo fratello Poseidone? Ciò nonostante, capì subito che non era il caso di macchiarsi ancora una volta di _hybris_ , non era più nelle condizioni di farlo e non aveva alcuna voglia di rischiare nuovamente la pellaccia, seppur doverlo ammettere gli bruciasse non poco; ma d’altronde non poteva neanche lamentarsi più di tanto, purtroppo era quello il destino di ogni antagonista “redento” degno di tale nome, soprattutto in un dannatissimo _shonen_ quale _Saint Seiya_ era.  
 _Maledizione a Masami Kurumada!_  
Incredibilmente, anche Saga aveva capito l’antifona, e – seppur controvoglia – lasciò andare il fratello, cercando subito di ricomporsi e di fare in modo che il suo _alter ego_ non saltasse di nuovo fuori e peggiorasse ulteriormente una situazione già piuttosto critica.  
\- In ogni caso… – proseguì Ade, rivolgendosi proprio all’ex soldato dei mari – La tua proposta potrebbe essere una soluzione, Gemini Kanon, sarebbe un modo onesto per espiare una colpa tanto grave, visto e considerato che tuo fratello Saga rappresenta la parte lesa.  
Sul volto di Kanon spuntò ancora una volta un mezzo sorriso malizioso. Adorava quando i suoi piani filavano lisci già dall’inizio, gli sembrava di riassaporare il piacere che aveva provato quando era riuscito a far credere a Poseidone di essere un suo fedele sottoposto, trasformandolo poi nel suo burattino. _Ah, i bei vecchi tempi…_  
Malgrado ciò, c’era ancora _un ostacolo_ da superare, ovvero _lui_ : l’Arpia.  
\- Che cosa?! M-Ma è una follia! – protestò Valentine con rabbia – Io mi oppongo!  
\- Sono d’accordo con lui. – aggiunse Saga, che stava cercando di mantenere la calma sempre con più difficoltà – Quello schifoso Specter non deve neanche permettersi di entrare nella _mia_ casa!  
\- Silenzio! – li ammonì nuovamente il dio degli Inferi – Qui siamo io e mia nipote a prendere le decisioni, non sta a voi scegliere!  
Nel momento in cui lo sentì tirare in ballo anche Atena, che fino a quel momento non aveva ancora espresso la sua opinione in merito all’accaduto (eccezion fatta per quell’esclamazione che trasudava bigottismo da ogni sillaba), Kanon dovette fare uno sforzo immane per non ridergli in faccia. Era più che evidente che Saori Kido – pur essendo tecnicamente la reincarnazione della dea della _strategia_ bellica – proprio non sapesse come far fronte a quella situazione e stesse lasciando che fosse il proprio zio a occuparsi di tutto.  
Possibile che Ade, che tanto si vantava della sua forza e della sua _intelligenza_ (sulla quale Kanon nutriva seri dubbi, dati i recenti avvenimenti), proprio non si accorgesse di quanto lei fosse un’inetta totale? Lo aveva decisamente sopravvalutato.  
Ma ormai questo non rappresentava più un grosso problema, anzi, approfittare della stupidità e della pezzenteria di entrambi si stava rivelando fin troppo appagante.  
 _Ormai era fatta!_  
 _Il suo piano si stava già attuando!_  
 _Mancavano solo le ultime battute!_  
L’ex Sea Dragon volse lo sguardo verso la sua _preda_ , verso Rhadamanthys. La Viverna, oramai, non poteva fare altro che sopportare passivamente d’essere ridicolizzato e sbeffeggiato ancora una volta, tenendo la testa bassa con aria incredibilmente sconsolata. Un po’ gli faceva pena, Kanon proprio non poteva negarlo, e questo nonostante l’artefice di quell’ennesima batosta ai danni del povero Giudice Infernale fosse proprio lui stesso.  
 _Che paradosso._  
Ade, nel mentre, sospirò. Era ormai ovvio che quel che stava accadendo avesse iniziato a stancarlo particolarmente e che avesse intenzione di porre subito fine a quel _processo_ , un processo che aveva finito per trasformarsi in pochi secondi nella sfilata dell’assurdo e del grottesco.  
\- Rhadamanthys, – fece, rivolgendosi con tono fin troppo solenne al proprio sottoposto – la tua punizione è stata decretata. Per quindici giorni, a partire dalla prossima settimana, lavorerai come maggiordomo alla Terza Casa, al diretto servizio dei due Santi di Gemini. Non accetto alcuna opposizione, chiaro?  
Il Gigante degli Inferi annuì rassegnato.  
Nell’istante in cui udì tali parole, Kanon dovette fare uno sforzo _immane_ pur di non esultare. Adorava quando i suoi piani andavano a buon fine, era una sensazione fin troppo appagante, una sensazione che non provava da tanto, _troppo_ tempo, una sensazione che per lui era come un orgasmo. _O quasi._  
Li aveva manovrati tutti come marionette, era stato lui a dirigere egregiamente il gioco. E _nessuno_ di loro se ne era reso conto.  
 _Ah… che soddisfazione…_  
Cercando – con non poche difficoltà – di nascondere nuovamente il proprio diabolico sorriso, dette uno sguardo a tutti coloro che lo circondavano. Saga ribolliva di rabbia, stava stringendo i pugni a tal punto da farsi venire le nocche bianche e sulla sua fronte si poteva notare chiaramente una vena pulsante, il tutto mentre i suoi capelli cambiavano colore a intermittenza. Sembrava davvero che stesse per esplodere da un momento all’altro, e Kanon pregò che il _lato oscuro_ di suo fratello non prendesse il sopravvento e rovinasse un piano che fino ad allora era filato liscio come l’olio.  
Anche Valentine pareva sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi, proprio non poteva sopportare di aver perso una causa contro i Saint, i suoi più acerrimi nemici. Godeva, Kanon, godeva nel vedere quello stupido Specter mentre si rodeva il fegato. Peggio per lui che non aveva tenuto la bocca chiusa, ma tutto sommato non aveva fatto neanche così male a parlare.  
 _Del resto, se Valentine non avesse parlato, il divertimento non sarebbe arrivato…_  
Mr. Monociglio, invece, versava ormai in uno stato di totale apatia, e l’ex Marina Shogun sperò che non si mettesse a piangere per la troppa disperazione, sarebbe stata una scena davvero _troppo_ patetica, perfino per un sadico di prim’ordine quale Kanon era.  
\- Bene. – continuò poi il dio dell’oltretomba, senza nemmeno dare ai propri interlocutori la possibilità di rispondere o di obiettare ulteriormente – Ora potete andare. Possiamo concludere qu-  
Il colloquio sarebbe terminato in quel preciso momento se non fosse stato per Saori che, improvvisamente, decise di spiccicare finalmente parola e si alzò dal trono.  
\- Un momento, Ade. – enunciò.  
Sia Ade che il Gran Sacerdote – che fino ad allora non aveva fatto altro che stare in silenzio, segno che la vecchiaia gli aveva completamente mandato in pappa il cervello (ammesso che ne avesse uno, dato che si parlava pur sempre di colui che anni addietro aveva avuto il coraggio di scegliere _palle mosce Aiolos_ come proprio successore) – la guardarono con un certo stupore.  
Atena si schiarì la voce, dopodiché, con grande sorpresa di tutti, si rivolse a Saga, che ormai pareva davvero sul punto di sfogare tutta la propria frustrazione e far saltare in aria l’intera Tredicesima Casa, se non tutto il Santuario.  
\- Saga, – disse poi – mi dispiace di averti accusato ingiustamente. Dopo ciò che ti è successo, meriti sicuramente una pausa.  
Saga sobbalzò, sembrò calmarsi un po’ dopo aver sentito quella frase. Anche Kanon mostrò un certo stupore; possibile che quella ragazzina insulsa avesse deciso di usare il cervello per una volta nella sua vita? Non restava altro che venire a conoscenza del suo obiettivo, sperando che non si trattasse dell’ennesimo buco nell’acqua.  
\- E con questo che intendete, Somma Atena? – domandò il Santo dei Gemelli un po’ interdetto, seppur speranzoso.  
\- Intendo dire – replicò la dea – che ti concederò una vacanza. A Rodi, per la precisione. Potrai usufruire di uno dei miei jet privati e partire quando vuoi e con chi vuoi. La Fondazione Grado possiede il miglior albergo a cinque stelle di tutta l’isola, provvederò io a prenotare le camere.  
Sai Saga che Kanon sbarrarono gli occhi, restando lì, completamente immobili, a bocca aperta.  
 _Incredibile!_  
 _Saori Kido aveva avuto una pensata intelligente!_  
 _Un evento più unico che raro!_  
Ciò nonostante, Kanon non poté fare a meno di fissare il proprio gemello con aria piuttosto astiosa, oltre che con una certa invidia.  
« Quel dannato bastardo! » pensò irato « Ha proprio un culo sfondato, maledizione! E la stronza gli paga pure l’albergo! »  
Avrebbe incominciato a protestare se un lampo non avesse improvvisamente attraversato la sua mente. Certo, il fatto che _la stronza_ avesse concesso una vacanza in uno dei posti più paradisiaci della Grecia a suo fratello e non a lui lo faceva imbestialire parecchio, ma si era ben presto reso conto che _non tutti i mali venivano per nuocere._ Aveva già capito che Saga avrebbe sfruttato l’occasione per andarsene in vacanza (sicuramente con _palle mosce_ ) proprio durante i giorni di permanenza di Rhadamanthys alla Terza Casa, e ciò non poteva essere che un bene.  
Kanon sogghignò di nuovo.  
 _Avrebbe potuto occuparsi della sua preda senza intralci._  
 _Niente Saga, niente problemi._  
 _Il piano era andato meglio del previsto!_  
Saga, nel mentre, pareva al settimo cielo, aveva già gli occhi lucidi, e Kanon non si sarebbe stupito se si fosse messo a piangere dalla gioia, tanto per lui ogni scusa era buona per versare lacrime.  
\- D-Davvero volete concedermi una cosa del genere?  
\- Sì, Saga. – gli rispose Saori annuendo e con una voce _stranamente_ dolce – Sono davvero desolata per quello che hai dovuto passare. Ora riposati, ne hai bisogno, e se hai qualcos’altro da chiedere sono a tua completa disposizione.  
Proprio come previsto, Saga finì inesorabilmente per commuoversi e scoppiò a piangere, seppur di felicità, mentre Kanon lo fissava con espressione a dir poco disgustata. _Quanto era patetico, dannazione!_  
\- Ooooh! – esclamò Saga congiungendo le mani – La… la ringrazio! C-Com’è umana lei! – continuò poi fra i singhiozzi.  
L’espressione di disgusto sul volto di Kanon si fece ancora più evidente. Era in occasioni come quella che si ritrovava a preferire di gran lunga il _lato oscuro_ di suo fratello. Almeno lui non frignava come una scolaretta per ogni singola stupidaggine!  
Sospirò seccato.  
Il _processo_ lo aveva divertito parecchio, ma ora che si stava trasformando in una stucchevole scenetta da melodramma non era più così divertente.  
Fortunatamente, però, quello stupido teatrino non durò poi così a lungo. Sicuramente stufo di tutta quella faccenda, Ade si affrettò a chiudere definitivamente la questione, congedando tutti con aria quasi irritata.  
 _E Kanon lo ringraziò mentalmente per questo._  
\- Va bene, va bene. – disse il dio degli Inferi facendo ai presenti segno di andarsene – Atena, sistemerai dopo la questione con Gemini. Questo colloquio termina qui.  
\- D’accordo. – replicò la nipote senza battere ciglio.  
E, _finalmente,_ tutti poterono andarsene dalla Tredicesima Casa.  
  
Una volta fuori dal tempio del Gran Sacerdote, Kanon respirò a pieni polmoni.  
 _Aria, finalmente aria!_  
Saga, invece, completamente incurante di suo fratello, uscì a catapulta, passandogli a fianco mentre correva giù per le scale e lanciandosi felice come una Pasqua (oltre che ancora commosso) fra le braccia di Aiolos che, trepidante, l’aveva aspettato all’ingresso della Tredicesima per tutto quel tempo. Senza neanche pensarci due volte, si scambiarono un bacio decisamente poco smaliziato, per poi cominciare – _ovviamente_ – a sussurrarsi le solite frasette da romanzo rosa e a limonare come se non ci fosse un domani.  
Kanon evitò di guardare per l’ennesima volta quell’ _osceno_ spettacolo, uno spettacolo che si era dovuto sorbire fin troppe volte. _Suo estremo malgrado._ Vi avesse assistito per mezzo secondo di più gli si sarebbe rivelata necessaria una _massiccia_ dose di insulina. Preferì dunque focalizzare la propria attenzione _altrove_ , su un soggetto _decisamente_ più interessante di quei due idioti.  
Ora che si era liberato dell’ennesimo impiccio, aveva tutto il tempo per concentrarsi unicamente _sul suo piano_ , e l’origine di tutto era solamente _lui_ : Rhadamanthys.  
Volse lo sguardo verso il Giudice Infernale.  
Rhadamanthys era seduto sulla gradinata, la testa china e le mani fra i capelli. Sembrava a dir poco disperato, Kanon non lo aveva mai visto in quelle condizioni, _e vederlo in quello stato lo faceva godere da morire._  
Valentine, intanto, cercava di confortare il proprio superiore, ma senza successo. Fu in quell’istante che i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli dell’ex Marina Shogun. Lo Specter dell’Arpia ringhiò sonoramente, guardando Kanon come se volesse incenerirlo all’istante.  
\- Me la pagherai… d-dannato G-Gemini! – farfugliò mentre digrignava i denti.  
Il sorriso beffardo comparso sul volto di Kanon si fece ancor più evidente, mandando Valentine in bestia.  
\- Sì, Valentine, ti voglio bene anch’io. – lo canzonò.  
 _Maledizione._  
 _Quanto era divertente!_  
Vedere quell’insulso Specter dai capelli tinti di rosa shocking mentre si mangiava il fegato per la rabbia era una goduria immensa, aveva ricevuto la giusta punizione per averlo perseguitato per tutti quei giorni; inoltre, nel caso Valentine si fosse azzardato di nuovo a infastidirlo, Kanon non avrebbe esitato a usare _le maniere forti_ , regalandogli un bel viaggetto di _sola andata_ per il Triangolo delle Bermuda. Perciò, era meglio che quell’idiota facesse attenzione e che, soprattutto, non interferisse con il suo piano.  
Il Gold Saint, senza badare agli insulti che Valentine stava continuando a urlargli contro, si avvicinò a Rhadamanthys, che ancora piagnucolava per la propria malasorte.  
 _Stuzzicarlo un po’ sarebbe stato un ottimo modo per ammazzare il tempo._  
\- Su, Mr. Monociglio! – fece con tono falsamente gentile – Poteva andarti peggio!  
Il Giudice alzò la testa, guardando il proprio interlocutore con aria disperata, ma senza rispondergli.  
Com’era ovvio aspettarsi, Valentine fece per intervenire in difesa del suo padrone e scagliarsi contro Kanon, pronto a colpirlo con un cazzotto in piena faccia ma, inaspettatamente, Rhadamanthys lo fermò, trattenendolo per un braccio. L’Arpia lo fissò interdetto.  
\- Lasciaci soli, Valentine. – gli ordinò perentorio.  
Lo Specter si bloccò di colpo. Era chiaro che avrebbe voluto protestare, ma gli ordini del suo superiore _non_ si discutevano, perciò, senza proferire parola, non poté fare altro che fare come Rhadamanthys gli aveva detto e andarsene con aria sconsolata, ma non prima di aver rivolto a Kanon uno sguardo d’odio, uno sguardo che l’ex soldato dei mari ricambiò salutandolo con un sorrisino di sfottò.  
Una volta che Valentine ebbe _tolto il disturbo_ , la discussione fra i due poté finalmente cominciare, e fu proprio Rhadamanthys a prendere parola per primo.  
\- T-Tuo fratello è un mostro! È _il diavolo_! – urlò con aria _decisamente_ terrorizzata.  
Kanon sospirò, incrociando le braccia e appoggiandosi a una colonna. Si chiedeva come fosse possibile avere così paura di un povero scemo come il suo gemello, ma si rese subito conto di essere fin troppo di parte in quel frangente. E poi… una frase simile detta da uno come Rhadamanthys suonava assai ridicola, dato che lui, ai tempi della Guerra Sacra, non era stato certo da meno al _lato oscuro_ di Saga, _anzi._  
\- Beh, te la sei cercata. – rispose un po’ seccato il Santo dei Gemelli – Gli hai toccato il sedere, non potevi pretendere che reagisse in maniera positiva.  
« Io che _difendo_ Saga… » pensò sconcertato « Questi giorni nevica sicuro! »  
\- E poi… – proseguì ancora – Come diavolo hai fatto a scambiarlo per me?! – domandò poi.  
Rhadamanthys aggrottò _il_ sopracciglio, guardando il proprio interlocutore come a volergli dire “mi prendi in giro?”.  
\- Ma… ma siete fottutamente _uguali_ , dannazione! – protestò.  
\- Sì, ma io non vado in giro nudo.            
\- Era vestito quel giorno!  
\- E allora io non sono una puttana!  
Vedersi paragonato in qualche modo a Saga era ciò che più Kanon detestava. Malgrado fossero esteticamente identici, avrebbe preferito morire di nuovo piuttosto che essere considerato anche solo simile a quello stupido psicopatico sempre pronto a delirare e a portarsi a letto qualunque essere umano che respirasse, uomo o donna che fosse. Ne era certo, Kanon, sicuramente _palle mosce_ era già bello che cornuto, ma la sua ingenuità degna di quella di un moccioso dell’asilo gli impediva di accorgersene. _Povero idiota._  
Rhadamanthys, tuttavia, lo contraddisse di nuovo.  
\- Ma tu ti sei portato a letto mezza Atlantide!  
Kanon ringhiò lievemente.  
 _Merda._  
 _Rhadamanthys lo stava mettendo in difficoltà!_  
 _E lui non poteva assolutamente mostrarsi vulnerabile di fronte a lui!_  
\- E allora? – replicò piuttosto irritato – Saga si è scopato l’intero Santuario!  
\- Non che cambi poi così tanto. – fu la pronta risposta del Giudice Infernale, il quale sembrava aver recuperato almeno un po’ la sua lingua tagliente – Siete pur sempre gemelli.  
L’ex Sea Dragon lo fulminò con due pupille roventi. Dovette resistere assai strenuamente alla tentazione di chiudergli la bocca con una Galaxian Explosion o di spedirlo direttamente a farsi una scampagnata alle Bermuda. Tuttavia, riuscì a fermarsi in tempo, sapeva che se fosse caduto vittima della collera avrebbe mandato a monte il piano che aveva architettato con tanta cura, e simili errori non erano ammessi.  
 _Però… quanto gli mancavano le orge con le ninfe marine! E quanto gli mancavano le chiappe sode di Sorrento!_  
Ciò nonostante, non doveva mettere in luce le proprie debolezze per _nessuna_ ragione, per questo rivolse al gigante degli Inferi un feroce sguardo assassino, per poi minacciarlo aspramente.  
\- Prova solo a ripeterlo e giuro che ti ammazzo adesso stesso. È chiaro?  
Rhadamanthys deglutì, palesemente intimorito da quella minaccia. Ben sapeva di cosa Kanon fosse capace, per questo comprese subito che – forse – non era il caso di scherzare troppo con il fuoco. Del resto, se durante la Guerra Sacra Kanon non si fosse privato dell’armatura, sarebbe stato capacissimo di uccidere il Giudice degli Inferi senza neanche troppe difficoltà.  
 _In fin dei conti, anche lui era un demone._  
 _Forse anche peggiore di suo fratello._  
Nel mentre, Kanon diede un’occhiata alla meridiana del Santuario. Erano quasi le quattro del pomeriggio e a quell’ora lui aveva appuntamento con Milo per l’allenamento giornaliero; forse era il caso di sbrigarsi, non vedeva l’ora di scaricare un po’ la tensione e farsi quattro risate insieme a Scorpio su ciò che era appena accaduto, d’altronde, Milo sapeva essere davvero un ottimo complice quando si trattava di piani diabolici ai danni degli abitanti del Santuario e non.  
\- Beh, credo sia ora di andare. – disse – Ci vediamo, Mr. Monociglio. Vedrai che dalla prossima settimana _ci divertiremo_ assai. – fece poi, ridacchiando maligno e rivolgendosi allo Specter, il quale non mancò di indirizzargli un’occhiata stizzita, dovuta sicuramente a quel ridicolo soprannome.   
Rimasto ormai completamente solo, Rhadamanthys si ritrovò a rimuginare su ciò che era appena accaduto, finendo inesorabilmente per maledire sé stesso.  
 _Se solo… se solo non avesse palpato le chiappe alla persona sbagliata!_  
 _Sarebbe dovuto rimanere a palazzo a bere il suo whisky!_  
Ma ormai il danno era fatto, e alla Viverna non restava altro che rassegnarsi e accettare una volta per tutte, seppur con _enormi_ difficoltà, la _punizione_ che gli era stata data, una punizione peggiore perfino delle scosse elettriche di Pandora. _I suoi giorni di libertà erano contati…_  
Fu in quell’istante che si accorse che _il demonio_ e il suo fidanzato, un cavaliere d’oro dall’armatura alata che Rhadamanthys non aveva visto durante la Guerra Sacra, stavano ancora pomiciando sulla scalinata. E in maniera a dir poco oscena.  
Il Giudice li fissò con una smorfia di disgusto, ma finì per commettere un _grossissimo_ errore, dato che – all’improvviso – il Gold Saint alato si voltò proprio in sua direzione, rivolgendogli uno sguardo carico di odio, uno sguardo che sfigurava terribilmente sul suo volto puro e quasi angelico. La Viverna rabbrividì, e i brividi si trasformarono in _puro terrore_ quando colui che gli stava davanti lo fissò ancora più intensamente e si passò orizzontalmente il dito indice sulla gola, come a voler simulare uno sgozzamento. Rhadamanthys rimase lì, completamente paralizzato dalla paura, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di essere davvero nei guai. In guai _fin troppo_ grossi.  
E il supplizio, il _vero_ supplizio, doveva ancora cominciare. 


End file.
